Obra del destino
by Dre-Chan
Summary: De una forma u otra y, aunque creas en él o no, el destino siempre está presente en la vida de cada uno y su influencia puede cambiar por completo la vida de cada persona.


**N/A: Este pequeño fic lo acabo de escribir como regalo a Lisbeth Beckett porque los 18 no se cumplen todos los días. Así que aquí lo tienes. Espero que te guste aunque sea totalmente improvisado en el último momento. **

**Espero que os guste a todos tanto como me ha gustado escribirlo a mi. **

* * *

><p>Gilbert nunca había creído nada que no se pudiera demostrar de manera científica, ni en el Tarot, ni en la astrología o en Dios y mucho menos en el destino. Sin embargo, no tienes que creer en algo para que exista y, aunque Gilbert lo negara, el destino estaba presente en su vida.<p>

Fue obra de este que, un día de invierno, mientas caminaba por las calles repletas de nieve cuajada viera como una chica menuda, con una melena corta y rubia, resbalaba en la acera cayendo al suelo con el pie doblado en un ángulo antinatural.

En un primer momento pensó en hacer como el resto de los transeúntes y pasar de largo, sin embargo al ver cómo esta intentaba levantarse sin éxito no fue capaz de dejarla ahí tirada.

-Eh, chica ¿estás bien?-Le preguntó una vez se acercó a ella, para comprobar que tenía unos ojos verdes bastante llamativos.

-¿Chica? Siento decepcionarte, pero no soy una princesita que necesite ser rescatada.-El rubio, aún sujetándose el tobillo miró a Gilbert de manera poco amistosa.

-¿Eres un chico?-Preguntó, bastante sorprendido el albino mientras ignoraba por completo la mirada de odio del rubio tras la pregunta.

-¡Claro que soy un chico!-Este intentó levantarse de nuevo, quizás porque no quedaba del todo digno el discutir sentado en mitad de la nieve, sin embargo no fue capaz y, con un quejido sordo y una mueva de dolor volvió a dejarse caer al suelo.

-Bueno, como veo que es verdad y que no necesitas ningún tipo de ayuda me voy.-El de ojos rojos se dio la vuelta pero no fue capaz de alejarse más de dos pasos antes de que el otro le llamara.

-¡Espera, espera! Quizás sí que necesite algo de ayuda.-Gilbert se giró para encontrarse con que el rubio tenía las mejillas rojas, aunque bien podría ser un efecto del aire invernal.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó el albino mientras volvía a acercarse al chico que parecía no creer que hubiera sido tan fácil de convencer.

-Feliks ¿Y tú?

-Gilbert, pero puedes llamarme el awesome Gilbert si lo prefieres.-El albino cogió a Feliks de los hombros y le izó de manera que el de ojos verdes quedó por fin de pie, aunque poyando todo su peso en el izquierdo.

-Bueno, pues gracias, Gilbert.-El rubio era bastante bajo hasta el punto de tener que levantar algo la cabeza para mirar a los ojos rojos del otro y, una vez de pie, parecía una chica incluso más que antes.

-¿Estás seguro de que no eres una chica?

-Claro que estoy seguro.-Contestó Feliks, indignado y volviendo la cara, que continuaba estando roja, es más, Gilbert apostaría a que más que antes.

-¿Y cómo piensas llegar a ningún lado así?-Le preguntó el más alto, mientras señalaba el tobillo que mantenía en el aire.

El rubio no dijo nada.

-No tienes ni idea ¿verdad?-El albino se quedó un momento callado antes de hablar.-Aquí cerca hay una consulta, puedo acompañarte si quieres.

-¿Por qué ibas a acompañarme?-Quiso saber el otro que había vuelto a mirar a Gilbert a la cara.

-Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer y no es nada awesome dejar a alguien tirado en mitad de la calle, aunque no sea una princesita que necesita ayuda.-Esto último lo dijo con tono de burla aunque le tendió el brazo al rubio para que pudiera apoyarse en él para andar.

La consulta no estaba lejos, aunque tardaron bastante en llegar debido al tobillo de Feliks, que, a parte de hincharse cada vez más, le dolía con el más mínimo roce.

Al final no fue nada demasiado grave y que, un tiempo con reposo y muletas no pudiera arreglar, así que ambos chicos se despidieron en la puerta de la consulta, cada uno siguiendo un camino distinto y pensando en que nunca más volverían a verse.

Sin embargo, el destino volvió a hacer de las suyas y, varios meses después, cuando ya el calor comenzaba a estar presente en algunas horas del día ambos volvieron a encontrarse.

Fue Feliks el primero en ver a Gilbert, quien era fácil de distinguir aún con gafas de sol y una capucha. Sentado en el autobús se dedicó a mirar hacia dónde se dirigía con tanta prisa. No se sorprendió al ver que se subía al mismo autobús en el que él se encontraba, esperando a que arrancara, lo que le sorprendió fue que el albino le reconociera.

-¡Tú eres la niña de la nieve!-Dijo Gilbert casi gritando, mientras señalaba a Feliks y se acercaba a su asiento.

-Y tú eres el idiota que no sabe distinguir el género de las personas.-Aunque le miró con resentimiento quitó la chaqueta que tenía ocupando el asiento de al lado para dejarle sitio al otro.

-Es que tienes cara de chica, no es mi culpa el equivocarme.-Gilbert se sentó en el asiento, mirando a Feliks, que seguía con cara de fastidio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó el rubio.

-Lo que suele hacer la gente cuando se sube a un autobús. Voy a ir a ver a unos amigos.-Contestó Gilbert.-¿Te recuperaste de lo del pie?-Iba a llamarle por su nombre, pero se había olvidado.

-Sí, aunque me tiré un mes casi sin salir de casa, fue un asco. Por cierto, me llamo Feliks.-Le dijo, habiendo notado el momento de duda anterior del peliblanco.

-¡Ah! Es verdad, es que tienes un nombre demasiado extraño como para que me acuerde.-Se quejó.

-No te creas, el Polonia no es raro, además, yo tampoco recuerdo el tuyo.-Se defendió el rubio.

-Soy Gilbert, no es tan difícil.-El albino se cruzó de brazos.-¿Polonia? ¿Eres de allí?

-Sí, aunque me vine de muy pequeño y no me acuerdo de nada.

-¿Y por qué no vas?-Preguntó Gilbert, como si fuera algo obvio.

-No es tan fácil, no tengo familia allí y nadie me acompañaría. Tampoco me atrae mucho la idea de ir completamente solo. ¿Tú eres de aquí?-Preguntó ahora el polaco.

-Sí, aunque mis padres son alemanes por eso mi nombre tampoco es muy común aquí.

Siguieron hablando de temas triviales hasta que el rubio se dio cuenta de que tenía que bajarse en la siguiente parada.

De nuevo ambos pensaron que no volverían a encontrarse y, de nuevo, ambos estaban equivocados.

Para el tercer encuentro apenas tuvieron que pasar un par de semanas. Resulta que, ambos tenían un amigo en común que celebraba su cumpleaños haciendo una gran fiesta y, allí, de nuevo, coincidieron.

Gilbert había conocido a Iván hacía tiempo, ya que ambos estuvieron juntos en el colegio y, habían vuelto a recuperar el contacto hacía poco, por casualidades del destino. Feliks le conocía gracias a su amigo Toris, que siempre había sido muy cercano al cumpleañero.

No necesitaron de las presentaciones de Iván ya que ambos se recordaban perfectamente y se pasaron toda la noche juntos hablando de todo un poco y bromeando entre ellos y con todos los demás que habían ido a la fiesta.

Al final de la noche decidieron intercambiar números de teléfono porque nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar y nunca está de más un contacto nuevo en la agenda.

La sorpresa llegó cuando, dos tardes después Gilbert contestó una llamada que resultó ser el polaco, que le llamaba por si le apetecía ir a por un café.

A partir de ese momento comenzaron a quedar cada cierto tiempo para ir siempre a por un café, siempre a la misma cafetería. Primero quedaban de forma esporádica, después una vez al mes y, al final acabaron por encontrarse todos los sábados para merendar juntos.

-Llegas tarde, niñita.-Se quejó Gilbert al ver aparecer al polaco 15 minutos tarde. Feliks había acabado por acostumbrarse al mote del albino, así que simplemente lo omitió.

-No te pongas así, osea, que solo han sido 15 minutos.-El polaco se sentó en la silla que ya parecía estar reservada para él todos los sábados, sin embargo, el albino se levantó y tiró de su brazo.

-No, por llegar tarde te quedas sin café.-El de ojos rojos comenzó a tirar del rubio, alejándolo de la mesa y este, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada contra la fuerza de su amigo solo se dejó arrastrar.

-¿Y a dónde se supone que me llevas ahora, si se puede saber?-Preguntó Feliks una vez ambos estaban fuera de la cafetería.

-No se puede saber. Solo te puedo decir que quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Gilbert siguió prácticamente arrastrando a Feliks hasta que llegaron a un parque con una gran colina desde la cual se podía ver toda la ciudad enmarcada por los árboles.

El rubio no pudo evitar pensar que era un sitio bastante romántico y, aunque se obligaba a no pensar en ello las ilusiones que iban y venían desde hacía ya bastante tiempo volvieron. Porque sí, desde hacía ya varios meses Feliks se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado del albino.

Esto había ocurrido hacía ya demasiado tiempo. El mismo día en el que se conocieron Feliks ya le vio atractivo, pero fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Iván, hacía ya casi un año, cuando se enamoró de él. Quizás fue todo muy repentino ya que casi ni le conocía, pero nunca se sabe cuándo puede llegar el amor.

Una vez en la colina Gilbert se comportó como si nada ocurriera, como si no hubiera arrastrado al de ojos verdes hasta allí sin motivo, o por lo menos sin motivo aparente, porque sí que había una razón.

Cuando cayó la noche, la vista, que antes ya era maravillosa, se hizo espectacular ya que toda la ciudad estaba llena de pequeñas luces que parecían estrellas.

-Gilbert, esto es muy bonito, pero ¿por qué me has traído hasta aquí?-Preguntó Feliks, ya sin poder contenerse.

-Todavía no te lo puedo decir, tenemos que esperar unos minutos más.-El albino se quedó callado, mirando a la ciudad hasta que, varios minutos después apareció lo que estaba esperando. En las ramas de los árboles comenzaron a brillar pequeñas luces que, tras unos segundos, poblaron el aire, volando de rama en rama.

-¿Luciérnagas?-Preguntó Feliks, maravillado ante la vista.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Es precioso.-No sabía que más decir, y tampoco quería estropear el momento que, por lo menos para él tenía un significado especial.

-Feliks.-Le llamó el albino, haciendo que este dejara de seguir a las luciérnagas con los ojos y los fijara en los ojos de Gilbert, que parecían brillar con luz propia.-En verdad sí que tengo una razón para traerte aquí hoy. Verás nos conocemos desde hace ya mucho tiempo y... bueno, somos buenos amigos, muy muy buenos amigos, lo que pasa es que hay un problema. Bueno, no es un problema, quizás para ti sí pero no para mi. Verás, desde hace un tiempo, yo...-Gilbert se quedó callado.

-Tú...-le animó a seguir Feliks, que creía adivinar qué estaba tratando de decir el albino.

-¿Yo? A sí, yo. Bueno, pues como sabrás soy awesome pero tú también lo eres, bueno más o menos. Lo que pasa es que yo...-Volvió a quedarse callado y, aún sin luz, Feliks pudo comprobar que se estaba poniendo colorado.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no soy awesome?-Le preguntó el polaco, con una sonrisa divertida ante el lío que su amigo se estaba formando solo.

-No, no quería decir eso, estoy intentando de decir otra cosa.-Gilbert estaba hablando demasiado rápido, casi comiéndose letras.

-Mejor no sigas hablando, que lo vas a estropear más si eso es posible.-Le aconsejó el polaco antes de ponerse de puntillas y besarle suavemente en los labios.-Creo que te he entendido perfectamente.

Gilbert suspiró, aliviado, y pasó los brazos por la cintura del menor, atrayéndole hacia él y volviendo a juntar sus labios, esta vez en un beso más largo.

-Yo también te quiero.-Dijo Feliks.

Y así, por obra del destino, ese del cual Gilbert siempre había negado la existencia, dos personas que no tendrían por qué haberse conocido jamás encontraron la felicidad juntos, rodeados por las luces de las luciérnagas, que parecían crear su propio universo privado aunque la pareja recién formada ya no le prestaba atención a esto, solo tenían ojos el uno para el otro que, entre besos y risas cambiaban su solitario destino para formar un juntos.


End file.
